Hold Me While I'm Here
by Chillis
Summary: Dumbledore le da a Harry una oferta que no puede negar. Un año sin constantes murmuros, situaciones de vida o muerte, o Voldemort. Como? En un viaje cuando los Merodeadores tenian 16 TRADUCCION!
1. The new arrival

Aquí les traigo una traducción, se llama Hold Me While I'm Here de Nitte iz.

Hold me while I'm here –

The new arrival

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_You can hold me when I'm scared_

_You won't always be there_

_So love me when I'm gone . . ._

"When I'm gone" by 3 Doors Down

-Oh Hogwarts querido,- James respiró con una sonrisa grande. Él miraba sobre las decoraciones brillantes del Gran Comedor y enjambres de estudiantes. Y dio un suspiro contento. –Por fin he vuelto.-

-Hemos vuelto- Sirius corregido inmediatamente, deteniéndose brevemente de su inspección de su plato para la cena.

-Ah, muchos más viajes en el bosque prohibido y a pasear furtivamente alrededor de la escuela,- continuó el muchacho pelinegro

-Muchos más bromas para ese tarado fangoso.--Había solamente uno, y habría solamente siempre uno, tarado fangoso en la mente de Sirius.

-Muchas más visitas a Hogsmeade y a las cocinas.- Los caramelos de Honeydukes flotaban ya en la mente de Peter

-Muchas más noches que limpian el cuarto del trofeo a mano y que estudian los libros a la una de la mañana.- Los muchachos giraron inmediatamente sus cabezas a su compañero con incredulidad.

-Aww Lunático, ¿porque tenias que mencionar los estudios?" Peter gimió mientras que James y Sirius adquirieron miradas disgustadas, como si enfrentaran verdaderamente rancio. Entonces de los cuatro que se volvieron a sentar, él era quién tuvo que estudiar siempre apenas para pasar.

-Estamos aquí hacer bromas, tener diversión, y meternos en toneladas de problemas,- James dijo severamente.

-No para estudiar,- Sirius termino, diciendo la última palabra como si fuera veneno. Remus rodó sus ojos, pero no podía ayudar a las esquinas de su boca de dar vuelta hacia arriba. Tú nunca sospecharías que manejaron pasar todas sus clases con honores y pachanga. Tontos eran, pero los amigos más verdaderos un muchacho, especialmente un hombre lobo, podrían tener.

-Entonces hay muchos castigos y aún más a eso que debemos conseguir, pero nunca a la voluntad,- Remus declarado. Las caras de los otros muchachos se aclararon inmediatamente

-Aquí, aquí,- animó Sirius, golpeando pesadamente su mano en la tabla fuerte.

-Al sexto año de los Merodeadores,- James tostado en alta voz, levantando su copa. Cada muchacho alzaron sus copas inmediatamente y los estrellaron juntos, sólo el hecho ellos era metal y no cristal que prevenían que se rompieran.

Levantaron los cubiletes a las bocas, pero después se detuvieron brevemente.

-Sabes, esto sería probablemente mejor si tuviéramos realmente líquido en nuestras tazas,- un Remus mejor finalmente dicho inteligente. Los otros asintieron sabiamente

Sirius miraba su plato tristemente. ¿Cuándo el sorteo sería hecho? Estaba tomando una eternidad. ¡Y él estaba muerto de hambre!

"Debo, tener, comida," él gimió un hombre muriéndose de sed en un desierto. James rodó sus ojos.

-Cállate Canuto,- James murmuró bajo su respiración. -te estás perdiendo la introducción de todo los nuevos Gryffindors

-¡Solamente tengo hambre!-

James tuvo que oponerse al impulso de sofocar a su mejor amigo, que ahora hacía una buena impresión de un niño de cinco años llorón. Remus mordió sus labios, sosteniendo en su risa. Peter acaba de sacudir su cabeza.

`Mira, todos tenemos todos hambre, pero tu gimoteando, no va a ayudarnos. El estómago de James gruño en acuerdo.

Sirius puso mala cara. -¡Solamente soy mitad perro! ¡Necesito más alimento! –

James echó un vistazo en Remus. -Si Lunático puede esperar por la comida, y él es mitad lobo, sin ofender-

-No ofensa alguna- el otro muchacho contestó amistosamente.

-Entonces tú también puedes.- Sirius se sentó en su lugar desanimado. Remus y Peter intercambiaron una mirada y no pudieron evitarlo - estallaron en carcajadas. James levantó simplemente sus ojos al techo encantado.

-¿Qué hice para merecer esto?- él murmuró dramáticamente. Sin embargo el director eligió ese momento para interrumpir su pequeño teatrito. Él tintineó su cuchara contra su copa para pedir silencio y el dar la bienvenida de los nuevos miembros de las casas vino a un cierre gradual. Sirius alzo su cabeza.

-¡Comida!-

Dumbledore despejó su garganta. -Debido a las circunstancias inusuales, tengo el placer de hacer un aviso sin precedente esta tarde-

-¡El alimento no se puede ir!- El muchacho ahora frenético fue sujeto por sus compañeros Merodeadores, que todos estaban cautivados por lo que podría ser el aviso y altamente dudando que era sobre los elfos domésticos creando una revuelta.

-Tenemos el honor de dar la bienvenida a un estudiante de intercambio en nuestra escuela.-Los susurros explotaron inmediatamente.

-¿Un estudiante de intercambio?- James repitió confuso.

-Hogwarts no tiene estudiantes de intercambio,- Remus murmuro recelosamente. Sirius frunció el ceño en esta observación, finalmente poniéndose, ahora sí, serio.

-Esto sucede ser una ocurrencia algo común en el mundo muggle, y así que he decidido que Hogwarts debe admitir a un estudiante de prueba. Este estudiante ha estado en una escuela local de magia cerca y pasará exactamente un año escolar aquí. Él está en su sexto año y ahora será clasificado.

-¿Sexto año?- Los chicos se miraban unos a los otros

-¿Tú crees que sea sorteado en Gryffindor?- Pregunto Peter, diciendo en voz alta lo que el resto estaba pensando

Dumbledore movió su mano dando una, evidente, señal. Todos los ojos viajaron hasta las puertas del Gran Comedor, las cuales se abrían lentamente. Y ahí estaba.

Su altura era indeterminable de donde se sentaban, pero la mejor estimación estaba probablemente sobre la altura de James. Sus trajes voluminosos ocultaron a cualquier detalle de su cuerpo, aunque estaban flojamente bastante para que uno conjeture que él era algo delgado. Sus ojos eran verde brillante y obscurecido en parte por el flequillo del muchacho. Su flequillo rubio. Después de un segundo, la mano del muchacho levantó nervioso como si cepillarlos fuera de sus ojos, pero la bajo antes de hacerlo. Tomando a una respiración profunda el muchacho camino entre las mesas de las casas, encendiendo una ola de susurros. Él no hizo caso de ellos, como si tuviera mucha practica en eso, y finalmente camina hacia al asiento donde sorteaban. Como él colocaba tentativamente el sombrero en su cabeza, el sonido de los murmullos murieron de y ese momento sus ojos reconocen a James.

James no podría poner su dedo en las emociones que jugaron en los ojos del muchacho, porque era apenas uno allí entonces que desapareció para que otro lo substituía. En su subconsciente se preguntaba: ¿por qué el muchacho se parecía tan familiar? Apenas como la cabeza de James comenzó a doler, el muchacho bajo los ojos.

Después de un momento él realizó que los labios del muchacho se movían y él fruncía el ceño. Él movió su cabeza. -¿está el discutiendo con el sombrero?- él murmuró.

-Si él lo está, entonces ya me cae bien.- James salto. Él había olvidado que sus amigos todavía estaban allí. Sirius no notó, sus ojos miraban atentamente al muchacho en el banquillo. "No dejando el sombrero forzarlo en una casa que él no desea," él murmuró. -Hice algo similar para evitar Slytherin.- Remus arqueó una ceja; tan que es cómo Sirius había evitado el sino del resto del clan de los Black.

Peter estaba boquiabierto. -¿Discutir con el sombrero? ¡Tú no discutes con objetos con esa cantidad de poder!-

James reubico sus ojos en el muchacho y fue sorprendido encontrarlo agarrando su varita y el murmurar demasiado bajo. Lo que sea que el sombrero decía, al muchacho no convenía. Él se inclinó adelante, levantándose levemente de su asiento, para ver si él podría descifrar lo que decía el muchacho. ¿Como si él nunca aprendió cómo leer los labios? Desafortunadamente, en su preocupación, James se descuidó de recordar que había muchos platos en la mesa que él utilizaba para apoyarse – a los platos no les gusto que alguien se apoyara en ellos. Y con apenas un pequeño codazo accidental de su mejor amigo, él cayó de cabeza en medio de la mesa con un sonido atronador.

De acuerdo, sus amigos nunca lo dejarían vivir ahora

Sirius estaba en el piso, rodando mientras que su atronadora risa lo acunaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Remus sostenía la mesa mientras intentaba controlarse – y fallando estrepitosamente se podría agregar. Peter, después de mirar fijamente en shock por un segundo, se reía tan duro que estaba cerca de mojar sus pantalones.

Ninguno de ellos notó la forma en la que los ojos del muchacho los miraba, llenándose de la imagen de su alegría despreocupada con desesperación. O la manera en la que una sonrisa disimulada aparecía en su cara, su mano aflojando el agarre de la varita, ya que el sombrero parecía que le dijo lo que él quería. De todos modos, ellos notaron la ruidosa declaración final del Sombrero Seleccionador.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!-

Sirius logro pararse del suelo y los otros retomaron sus asientos, James con la cara enrojecida y los otros aun riendo, mientras Dumbledore, con una sonrisa que bailaba en su boca, se coloco detrás del muchacho y le quito el sombrero. Luego lo dirigió hacia donde los Merodeadores se sentaban

-Chicos, me gustaría presentarles a su nuevo compañero de cuarto, Harry Patterson

Y mientras todos se miraban los unos a los otros, todos incluyendo a Dumbledore tuvieron el mismo pensamiento, una hazaña que nunca sucedería otra vez

"Este va a ser un año muy interesante"


	2. A chance

N/T (Nota de la traductora [léase yo]): La historia es de Nitte iz, yo solo me adjudico la traducción

Hold Me While I'm here

A Chance

Caminar.

Él nunca pensado en tener eso como hábito nervioso. De hecho, él nunca había visto la necesidad de ir de izquierda a derecha de derecha a izquierda sobre el mismo trozo de tierra repetidamente una y otra vez. ¿Cómo esto podría ser calmante?

De todos modos, aquí estaba, descubriendo su atractivo de primera mano. Derecha, izquierda. Derecha, izquierda. El paro enfrente de las puertas que daban al Gran Comedor y pego su cabeza en ellas. Nope, el Sombrero Seleccionador aun no terminaba. ¿Cuándo terminaría? Estaba tomando una eternidad- pero entonces, otra vez, no podría ser tan malo... Dio media vuelta y siguió caminando.

¡Esto era demente! ¿Qué rayos lo había hecho aceptar la oferta de Dumbledore? Oh, sí, la promesa de no ser famoso por un año. Nada de susurros y miradas fijas. Nada de rumores cuestionando su salud mental. Sin tener que todo el mundo lo conozca y que lo quieran o lo odien. Sin tener a Snape como profesor (N/T: Si, aleluya) Sin dolores y visiones de Voldemort o miedos de que este esté planeando matarlo o a alguien cercano a él. Nada de ser su detector de estado anímico. El seria anónimo, solamente un nuevo estudiante. Sería lo más común que experimentado en toda su vida como el primo "criminal hasta la medula" de Dudley o el famoso Harry Potter. Y además, poder verlos. ¡Sirius Cuando era feliz y libre! Y sus padres…

Aumento su paso. ¡En unos pocos minutos los podría ver! ¡Por la primera vez en su vida! Un nudo se formo en su garganta y furiosamente saco el espejo que la Sra. Weasley (¿Creo?) le dio

Unos ojos esmeraldas se reflejaron en el espejo, con unos lentes en el camino, enmarcados con pelo rubio. Se masajeo el puente de su nariz melancólicamente. El nunca había realizado como se había encariñado con ellos... (N/T: Los ojos esmeralda y sus lentes, no otra cosa… por ahora) Hermione le había recomendado unos pupilentes para sus ojos, aunque él se negó a cambiarlos de color. Ya era bastante con cambiar su cabello a rubio, tiñéndolo ya que un hechizo podría ser detectado. Café había sido prohibido ya que se le consideraba un color cerca del negro. Ellos necesitaban un color que hiciera una dramática diferencia- una que hiciera ninguna semejanza a cierto James Potter. Y rojo también había sido descalificado: Hermione y Dumbledore se preocuparon que podría traer alguna semejanza oculta con su madre, mientras Ron estaba convencido que alguien podría confundirlo con algún primo lejano de los Weasley. Harry no veía nada malo en la última opción, pero no le hicieron caso y ahora era un chico rubio lo que veía en el espejo. Frunció el seño. La verdad habían tenido éxito con su disfraz: si cualquier cosa a le que él se parecía era a Malfoy

Puso el espejo en su bolsillo inmediatamente, su cara palideció un poco. Definitivamente no era el momento para pensar así, sobre todo si quería entrar a Gryffindor…

Por lo menos él no tendría que preocuparse de ningún Malfoy. Lucius había graduado al parecer algunos años antes. Sin embargo, él tendría que aguantar a Severus Snape. Él comenzó a caminar otra vez. Sería interesante teniendo su profesor de las pociones como su compañero de clase, probablemente tan desagradable como siempre, pero por lo menos él no podría quitar puntos de la casa. Su mente escudriñaba a las otras personas que Dumbledore había mencionado estarían en este tiempo. Avery, Evan Rosier, Rodolphus Lestrange. Ninguna Bellatrix Lestrange gracias a Merlín, aunque ella todavía sería una Black en este tiempo. Sus manos formaron unos puños. Era una buena cosa. Tomaría más de lo pensado para no embrujarla y mandarla al próximo siglo. Todavía podía ver a Sirius caer…

Él hizo una vuelta algo violenta para continuar caminado. No que la mesa de Slytherin era el único lugar él tendría que demostrar el alejamiento. Colagusano, el traidor. El no estaba seguro si él podría separar al Peter Pettigrew de dieciséis años del criado "fiel" y debilucho de Voldemort. La imagen de Colagusano que acunaba su tocón sangriento de un brazo era una imagen de la cual Harry nunca se olvidaría. Iba a ser difícilmente bastante no decirles la verdad a sus padres, sin el recordatorio omnipresente del hombre que él había salvado solamente para que el mago más oscuro de la historia se levantase otra vez.

El paro su caminata y se froto sus mejillas, agudizando su oído por la señal para entrar en el Gran Comedor. El tuvo que jurar solemnemente a Dumbledore que en no diría nada, El no estaba seguro a quien odiaba más: a Dumbledore por hacerlo prometer esa promesa o a sí mismo por ser tan desesperado por ver a sus padres y a Sirius como para prometer eso.

Pero lo hecho, hecho esta. El tiene todo un año hasta tener que lidiar con las últimas consecuencias de esa promesa. Y ahora, era tiempo de hacer su gran entrada. El tintineo de la copa de Dumbledore había terminado y ahorita el brazo del director estaba señalando la puerta

Antes de que el perdiera el coraje y caer en la tentación de salir corriendo hacia el otro lado, empujo la larguísima puerta y la abrió completamente. Casi retrocede cuando cada ojo en el Gran Comedor se poso en el. De repente de nuevo tenia once años, y todos estaban maravillados de que "Harry Potter llego a Hogwarts" Instintivamente su mano se movió para cubrir la cicatriz que podría revelar su identidad, pero paro en medio camino. Solo era un estudiante normal, un poco más viejo de lo normal, y eso era todo. Camino rápidamente entre las mesas, ignorando las miradas y susurros desde años pasadas de un tratamiento similar y tratando no mirar a los Merodeadores. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y no podía confiar en sí mismo para no mostrar una reacción dramática. De todos modos el no pudo evitar ver un vistazo del cabello rojo que había en la mesa de Gryffindor, y sus ojos se fijaron ahí sin permiso. Mujer, cabello rojo, ojos verdes mirándolo intensamente. Su corazón se achico, y tuvo problemas para mantener su paso. Luego, el podría verla, luego, decidió.

El Sombrero estaba imponente en el banquillo, pero Harry estaba muy ocupado como para ser intimidado. Se lo puso con un pequeño titubeo y entonces se volteo para ver las mesas de las Casas, solo para conectar su mirada con la de James.

Su padre. Era como verse en un espejo… excepto por sus ojos. Su padre, viéndolo en carne y hueso por primera vez. Su padre murió cuando el tenia uno. Su padre, traicionado por uno de sus amigos más cercanos. Su padre, el buscador de Gryffindor. Su padre, arrogante y engreído. Su padre, el primero en la fila para romper las leyes y posiblemente morir en el intento de hacer sentir mejor a su amigo hombre lobo. Su padre, hechizando a Snape sin piedad alguna. Su padre, Cornamenta, el bromista. Su padre, una luz verde- Avada Kedavra (N/T: Me cae, otro "su padre" y rompo la computadora)

El corazón de Harry se encogió dolorosamente en su pecho, mientras diferentes pensamientos e imágenes viajaban como caleidoscopio en medio de un mantra de "mi padre" en su cerebro

"Slytherin, si, Slytherin te haría bien"

Le tomo a Harry un segundo en realizar que ese pensamiento no era de él. La verdad venia del Sombrero olvidado que estaba en su cabeza. Miro hacia el suelo, sabiendo que enfocarse en el Sombrero Seleccionador podría ser difícil si miraba hacia los ojos de su futuro padre.

-¿Slytherin?- murmuro- Ni loco- sentencio. Hubo una pausa, el Sombrero parecía sorprendido de que finalmente había obtenido una respuesta del chico que lo usaba.

"Oh, ¿y por qué no? Estarías bien ahí, suficiente poder y astucia" Si Harry no hubiera sabido mejor, podría haber pensado que el Sombrero lo estaba insinuándolo a escoger esa casa.

-¡Yo no soy de esos amantes de la sangre!- siseo. El Sombrero rio en su cabeza de forma condescendiente. Harry tenía la corazonada de que el Sombrero no estaba convencido.

"Ellos no son tan malos y definitivamente te llevaran a la grandeza" respondió

Harry chasqueo sus dientes, tratando de frustrar el vacio que sentía en su pecho. Si el Sombrero lo ponía en Slytherin le podría dar un beso de despedida a todos sus sueños con los Merodeadores. Tenía que ser el estúpido pelo (otra asquerosidad de Malfoy). –Si tú me pones ahí, te hechizare- amenazo desesperadamente y tratando no considerar la ridículo de esa idea. El Sombrero bufo, obviamente realizando lo mismo.

¡CRASH! Los ojos de Harry viajaron desde el piso y se tuvo que abstener de empezar a reírse a carcajadas ante la imagen de su padre tirado en su mesa de la Casa. Como sea, casi inmediatamente sus ojos verdes miraron a Sirius y Remus. Riendo. Despreocupadamente. Nunca los había visto tan, tan desenfrenados. Sin sombras de dolor, soledad, horror inimaginable. Las sonrisas nostálgicas que daban cuando el hablo con ellos después de mirar dentro de los pensamientos de Snape, eran nada comparado con esto. Vagamente el supuso que a lo mejor ellos le habían hecho una broma a su padre, como los Merodeadores que eran.

Victima… Merodeadores… bromas… ¿Sombrero?

-Voy a hacer que los Merodeadores te hagan una broma- Dijo de repente, reenfocándose en el sombrero a una gran velocidad. Por alguna razón, el no dudaba que el Sombrero sabia sobre los Merodeadores. El total silencio que siguió después de su frase parecía afirmar esto. Para ayudar al Sombrero en su decisión, se concentro en imágenes del sombrero en unos asquerosos colores morado y naranja chillones, con puntitos y relleno hasta el borde con conejos blancos

'Honestamente' el Sombrero enfurruñó, aparentemente alterado por las imágenes. 'Yo no te pondría en esa casa si tu realmente no querías ir' Una gran sonrisa empezó a surgir en la cara de Harry 'Y si ya de plano quieres a los Merodeadores…'

¡GRYFFINDOR!-Harry se levanto en triunfo, pero un susurro lo hizo parar mientras se quitaba el Sombrero- Solo recuerda, cada casa tiene su traidor

Harry tenía poco tiempo para ponderar la idea, ya que Dumbledore inmediatamente tomo el Sombrero y lo dirigió hacia donde estaban los Merodeadores, que ahora se estaban levantando del suelo

Y Entonces él estaba enfrente de ellos: su padre, su mejor amigo de una oscura familia, su mejor amigo hombre lobo, y su mejor amigo/ futuro traidor. Ojos avellana, negros, cafés y azules se enfocaron en el. Harry les dio una floja sonrisa

-Chicos, me gustaría presentarles a su Nuevo compañero de cuarto, Harry Patterson

Este definitivamente seria un año muy interesante

**¿Qué tal? Se explico un poco ¿o no?**

**¡Espero Reviews!!**

**Se despide**

**CHILLIS**


	3. Never give a dog a treat

N/T: Esta historia es de Nitte iz, yo solo me adjudico la traducción y el disclaimer está en mi profile (por si preguntan)

Hold Me While I'm Here

Never give a dog a treat

Fantástico, había otro Gryffindor de sexto año. ¿Pero él era de material Merodeador? Esta era la pregunta que estaba en la mente de todos los actuales Merodeadores, al menos la mayoría de ellos

James movió su cabeza, tratando de examinar el chico nuevo sin que él lo note, algo que el encontraba difícil considerando que el estaba acostumbrado a tratar constantemente a atraer atención.

Remus encontró esa tarea fácil de hacer, habituado a observar desde lejos.

Peter entendió lo de la vigilancia y Lanzaba algunos vistazos a él nerviosamente, repentinamente cuidadoso con su nuevo compañero de cuarto aunque no estaba seguro porque.

Sirius está muy absorbido en llenar su panza de perro como para preocuparse del chico nuevo en ese momento.

El chico en cuestión, parecía que no se percataba de los ojos que, evidentemente o no, miraban cada uno de sus movimientos, manteniendo los suyos en su plato

En realidad, Harry estaba totalmente enterado de sus miradas fijas y hacían que su estomago se retuerza. Por supuesto, el hecho que estaba comiendo con su padre muerto, su padrino murto, y el que básicamente era responsable de sus muertes no ayudaba mucho a su digestión.

El no se atrevía a mirarlos. Tan pronto como Dumbledore le había presentado esta oportunidad, Harry había intentado prepararse mentalmente. No mirar a James. No mirar a Sirius. No asesinar con la mirada a Peter. No hechizar a Peter. No llamarlos accidentalmente por sus apodos. No llamarlos los Merodeadores. No llores. Por todo lo que es bueno, NO llores.

¡Pero ellos están vivos! El jugo con su comida, des ganadamente tratando tragarla por el nudo en su garganta. El solo quería que ellos hablaran; oír a Sirius decirle algo a James… oír a su padre hablar, sin ser una amenaza para Snape (N/T: El solo había oído a su padre cuando amenazaba a Snape en los recuerdos de Snape que Harry vio)

-Entonces, mi nombre es James- Harry casi se cae de la silla. Sus ojos miraron hacia arriba, verde se encontró con avellana así como su padre aparentemente decidió tomar la ruta directa- James Potter- Harry se recordó a si mismo respirar… espera, ¿se suponía que debía responder?- El chico canoso prematuro a tu derecha es Remus Lupin. El de los ojos evasivos es Peter Pettigrew. Y el chico tragando como perro a mi lado- Aquí James señaló con su pulgar y Sirius levanto la vista, con sus mejillas llenas- Es Sirius Black, la oveja blanca de la familia Black- Sirius frunció el seño con este comentario, pareciéndose demasiado a una ardilla irritada que Harry tuvo que morder su labio para no reírse

-O al menos el perro Gryffindor en una manada de lobos Slytherin- Remus sugirió distraídamente, sus labios moviéndose ligeramente. Sirius parecía considerar esto y finalmente asintió su cabeza tenazmente. Ahí todos lo perdieron, la risa de Harry mezclándose con la del resto. Había sido hace mucho tiempo que él había podido reírse, y se sentía muy bien (N/T:¿?) La verdad, incluso si el chiste había servido para romper la tensión nerviosa que había en la mesa; especialmente alrededor de Harry. Su tensión parecía que se había derretido y el esperaba que nadie había notado su mueca cuando James había mencionado a Peter. El había escogido su lugar específicamente para que así Peter estaría lo más lejos posible y fuera de su campo de visión, con Sirius y James en su lugar (N/T: El burro por delante "Sirius y James")

-I yo soy Harry Po-atterson- el termino con las introducciones, corrigiéndose antes de que la regara. ¡Argh, el necesita aprendérselo! Bueno, al menos ellos tenían la primera letra igual, o si no ya valía.

James asintió –Lo sabemos gracias a Dumbledore. ¿A qué escuela ibas?

-La escuela de Mclington para magos y brujas nacidos de Muggles- Harry dijo de memoria. El había practicado en su historia que hasta la podría recitar dormido. Y era una escuela normal; si alguien era curioso o suficientemente obsesivo como para buscarlo. Ya había pasado la parte nerviosa; todo parecía sur real, como si tuviera una alucinación. Una parte de él todavía gritaba "¡Papa!, ¡SIRIUS!, ¡COLAGUSANO!" pero la otra mitad susurraba, esto está bien, ellos son… como yo.

Todos los ojos inmediatamente se enfocaron en el. Remus fue el que articulo la pregunta en sus mentes, tranquilamente. –Entonces, ¿tú eres un nacido de Muggles?

-My mama lo era- Harry dijo. Sin pensarlo, sus ojos buscaron por la larga mesa de la Casa. Lo que le recordó, ¿Dónde está ella? Luego, se recordó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia los que estaban enfrente de el. Primero se tenía que encargar de los Merodeadores, y manejar con un futuro padre murto era suficiente por el momento.

Una pausa le siguió, James y los otros se veían incómodos por el pretérito.

-Em, ¿fuiste expulsado?- El brillo en los ojos de James no mostraban malicia, más bien uno travieso que encontrarías en cualquier alborotador. Harry estaba a punto de decir "por supuesto que no", pero paro.

-La verdad no, pero la verdad estuve muy cerca muchas veces- Hmm, rompiendo aun mas reglas en segundo, la inflación de su tía Marge, ¡el fiasco con los Dementores el año pasado cuando el si había sido expulsado!, y oh si, el gozo de tener a Umbridge como directora. Expulsión hubiera sido un placer comparado con eso, le dio vueltas al asunto, sin ser consciente de las miradas de admiración y ansias alrededor de la mesa

-¿Por qué?- el parpadeo, regresando a la realidad. Mirando la cara entusiasmada de James, el sintió un gran dolor. El no podía contarles… al menos no ahorita.

-Circunstancias- el contesto evasivamente, La cara de James cayó. De todos modos Sirius rápidamente cambio de tema igualmente interesado en el

-Te vi discutir con el Sombrero. ¿Dónde te quería poner?- Harry se congelo por un segundo, luego abrió su boca como si fuera a hablar, ¡no les podía decir que Slytherin!

-Bueno… ¿Eso no es tarta de melaza de mora?

Harry espera una distracción. Sirius amaba esas tartas. Lo que consiguió, excedía sus más locas expectativas. ¿Cómo podría saber que tanto James como Sirius le gustaban?

Y nunca te pongas entre un adolecente hambriento y su postre favorito.

Lo moro en cámara lenta: dos brazos lanzándose hacia la exquisitez, los cuerpos atados a ellos propulsados después de que realizaron que el otro iba por la misma cosa. Y desafortunadamente, James cayó víctima de los platos vengativos y la ley de la gravedad. Antes había sido embarazoso, pero todo bien y viendo que los platos estaban limpios. Esta vez estaban llenos de comida… y su cara cayó en un pay de crema.

Sirius, alzando victoriosamente la tarta, estaba riendo tan fuerte que no vio a su mejor amigo levantándose de la mesa. Ni a su amigo mirando la tarta en su mano. Pero lo noto cuando recibió un plato lleno de pudin de chocolate directo en la cara

-¡PELEA DE COMIDA!

Harry no estaba seguro de quien lo dijo pero los efectos fueron instantáneos. La sala entera empezó con un caos de comida volando.

Bueno, el reflexionó, esquivando una natilla de limón aérea y viendo a du padre y Sirius pelear por la tarta de melaza de mora en el piso salpicado, esto era memorable

¿Y eso no era el porqué él había venido?

**Y ****eso****es****todo**** amigos**

**Se despide **

**Chillis**


	4. NA no me coman!

N/A

La verdad lo siento por no publicar mas capitulos, no se me ha dado el tiempo para traducirlos, con la escuela, cursos de verano y un hermanito lindo (notese sarcasmo) quitandome la unica computadora disponible, y ni que decir del internet...

Pensaran "Que excusa de lo mas patetica y estupida que he oido" Pero juro por mi saga de Harry Potter que tengo el 4 capitulo a medio traducir, y cuando pueda quitare esta nota de autora y premiarles con dos capitulos (si se puede)

Lo siento muchisimo *me inco de rodillas* mea culpa!!!!!

CHILLIS


End file.
